1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master cylinder-reducing valve assembly in which the output oil pressure of a master cylinder is transmitted to a rear wheel brake through a reducing valve such that the rear wheel brake oil pressure is reduced at a predetermined ratio to the front wheel brake oil pressure, so that a highly effective braking is attained even if the load on the rear wheels is decreased due to a forward shifting of the load at the time of an abrupt braking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known assembly of the kind described, the reducing valve is constituted by a valve housing having an inlet connected to the output port of the master cylinder and an outlet connected to a rear wheel brake, a pressure-receiving piston slidably received in the valve housing to divide the interior of the valve housing into an input hydraulic chamber communicating with the inlet and an output hydraulic chamber communicating with the outlet, the piston having a communication port through which both hydraulic chambers communicate each other, a valve member disposed in the input hydraulic chamber and adapted to open and close the communication port during pressure-reducing operation, a valve spring adapted to bias the valve member toward the pressure-receiving piston, and a pressure regulating spring which is adapted to bias the pressure-receiving piston away from the valve member.
This reducing valve is assembled by suitably mounting the valve member, valve spring, pressure-receiving piston and the pressure regulating spring in the valve housing and thereafter securing the valve housing through screw means to the master cylinder. For obtaining a different pressure-reducing characteristics, therefore, the reducing valve as a whole has to be replaced by another uneconomically.